


我觉得布星

by vacuum_scense



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Trans Female Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuum_scense/pseuds/vacuum_scense
Summary: 格里兹曼给迪巴拉打了整整一个小时的电话，只为了寻找一个夸奖内马尔的点子。





	我觉得布星

**Author's Note:**

> 全员性转警告！!全员性转警告！!全员性转警告！!
> 
> 重要的事情说三次。
> 
> 纯属恶搞，与真人无关，ooc属于我。

“我觉得不行。”

如果上天给迪巴拉重来一次的机会，她绝对会把这句话揉扁塞回自己嘴里。

 

这句话节选自两周前她和格里兹曼的电话通讯，她刚下了采访，就看见助理拿着手机等在一旁，手机上有至少10个未接来电——全都来自格里兹曼。

 

“哦，亲爱的你终于接电话了。”格里兹曼拖长了声音跟她打招呼，迪巴拉瞬间有种关机装死的冲动，每次格里兹曼用这种腻死人的声音叫她亲爱的，就绝对没有好事。

迪巴拉的直觉是正确的，直到她开车回家走进了门，格里兹曼还在电话那头滔滔不绝。

 

她打开冰箱拿了一罐果汁，然后窝进沙发打开手机话筒外放，准备开始漫长的斗争：“所以内马尔要搞一个‘和粉丝一天约会’活动，现在在征集信件选取幸运观众？”

“没错。拜托，poulo帮帮我，我真的好想见她。”格里兹曼又开始用她那与相貌极端不符的软妹音开始撒娇。

“你没疯吧？内马尔有多少粉丝你又不是不知道？你去后台堵她可能性还大得多。”

“我也想啊！可我们的公司又没有合作的工作……”

电话那面的声音时隐时现，迪巴拉翻了个白眼，她几乎能想象格里兹曼抱着被子在床上滚来滚去的画面，她真的不明白，为什么一个模特会对（基本上是）同行的影星有这么深沉的崇拜。

 

单从外表来看，任何人都会把格里兹曼当成那种典型的优雅矜持的女性，尤其是工作时在聚光灯下展现出来的那种疏离而高贵的姿态，具有绝对的欺骗性，而她自己也是这种迷惑性外表的受害者之一。

 

而这个女人事实上——

“poulo你知道吗，当我第一次看到她的那一刻整个世界变成了粉红色，她简直太棒了。她一定是那种甜蜜的病毒，让人每次看见她就会觉得心狂跳不止，如果我见不到她一定会死掉的，没有医生能治好我。你觉得我为她写一首十四行诗的话能引起她的注意吗？”

 

哦，该死的法国人的浪漫细胞。你的世界一片粉红难道不是因为镜头对着她那一头粉色的卷毛吗？？

“我觉得不行，”迪巴拉被她念得有点烦了，没人能忍受格里兹曼连续几个小时不断的骚扰，“所有人都在夸她好看，你得别出心裁一点，不如夸夸她唱歌好听。”

电话那头的格里兹曼沉默了两秒，然后欢欣雀跃的声音传来：“poulo你简直是个天才，mua~”

 

“她不会真的没听出这是反话吧？？”迪巴拉不可置信地瞪着断开的通话界面。影视天后内马尔的演技和外貌是公认的出色，这为她斩获了无数粉丝，但是唱歌？？？就她那唯一一次娱乐节目上的表现来看，恐怕就连滤镜最厚的粉丝也只能说一句车祸得有点可爱。格里兹曼要是真敢夸，绝对会被当成高级黑永远踢出粉丝籍吧。

 

但她已经不想去管了，她需要安静地享受工作后的休息时间，让格里兹曼自己发疯去吧。

 

这事发生在半个月以前，以迪巴拉高强度的工作时间表，把这个小插曲忘记是很容易的事情，所以她在格里兹曼尖叫“我被选中了！！！”的时候，并没有理解她在说什么。

在听懂了之后，迪巴拉觉得自己不是在做梦就是睡得太少出现了幻觉，而格里兹曼抱着她转了整整十圈之后她确确实实出现了幻觉。

 

而在她在“约会”前一天被拖到格里兹曼家里帮她参谋服装并面对格里兹曼空前的狂热的现在，她只想穿越回去打死嘴欠的自己。

 

 

 

 

让我们把视线转到影视天后内马尔的场合，来解释一些迪巴拉可能永远不能猜到的事情。

 

“让我和这些无聊的家伙约会还不如杀了我……”内马尔在单人沙发上挣扎着翻了个身，把又一封粉丝信丢到一边，小腿挂在沙发扶手上来回晃荡，“哈——梅——斯——我不想去——”

 

她到底是怎么做到横躺在单人沙发椅里还能翻身的？哈梅斯一边无视内马尔的哀嚎一边又递去另一叠信件。

蜜色皮肤的少女没有接，气鼓鼓地盯着她：“亲爱的经纪人女士，帮我解决这个。”

“你瞪我也没用，到底是谁在慈善酒会上发酒疯把自己的约会权许诺出去的。”老天，那么多媒体在现场，她想抵赖，公众形象还要不要了。她都还没抱怨，这个惹祸精倒抱怨起来了。“我会全程跟着你的，你不会有危险。约会流程也定好了就吃个饭逛个展，做做样子摆拍几下就好了。”

“可是……”

“没有可是。”哈梅斯打断了她，她已经很头大了，不想再听任何怨言了。她翻开下一封粉丝信，看了两行，皱了皱眉。

内马尔翻下沙发凑过来“怎么了？”

“没什么，有黑子凑热闹。”

内马尔伸手拿过那封信，粉红色的信纸被带着圈圈和星星的可爱字体挤满，而信的内容让她眼前一亮，她看着看着嘴角勾了起来。“就是她了！我看看……安托万·格里兹曼。”

“哈？这绝对是黑子吧？？？”

“只有她看到了我最特别的地方，而且她很可爱。”内马尔指着信纸上那些小涂鸦说。

“可是她在嘲讽你，你醒醒？？”

“这怎么会是嘲讽，你会用‘夜莺般美妙的歌喉’来嘲讽别人吗？”

“那可是在形容你唱歌啊！”

“我唱歌很好听啊！”

哈梅斯睁大眼睛注视着理直气壮的少女一会，绝望地捂住了脸，她是认真的，“你至少让我调查一下她的情况……”

 

第二天，格里兹曼接到了来自内马尔想要辞职的经纪人的来电。

 

 

 

 

迪巴拉发誓，当她和一个将要去约会的模特说“对自己的脸和身材有点信心，你怎么穿很好看”的时候，拥有正常脑回路人类绝对不会理解成她可以穿着海绵宝宝背带裤在头上扎满五颜六色的蝴蝶结出门。

正常人类。显然格里兹曼不属于其中之一。

迪巴拉拿着咖啡路过甜品店，被这样两个巨型彩虹色发光体吸引了注意。

哇哦，她想，现在的小孩子们真有个性。

而当她认出其中一个是格里兹曼的时候，她差点一口咖啡喷出来，她艰难地咽了下去，又喝了一口想冷静一下，然后认出另一个彩虹发光体是内马尔。

这次她没控制住。

 

 

迪巴拉带上了一副墨镜，推开甜品店门走了进去，若无其事地在格里兹曼和内马尔那桌的侧后方落座，她真的太好奇了。这是娱乐节目主播的素养才不是什么女性的八卦之心。

格里兹曼和内马尔根被没注意到她，准确的说她俩已经完全进入了旁若无人的二人世界，谁都无法夺走她们的注意——除非天上突然下起玩偶雨。这大大方便了迪巴拉的暗中观察。

两个人身边堆满了大大小小的购物袋，仅从包装袋的图案上就能猜得出里面都是些什么样的东西，泡泡，爱心，流星，独角兽？？她们真的只有五岁吗？？

格里兹曼正在眉飞色舞地和内马尔讲些什么，而内马尔笑得眼睛都弯了起来。那可是格里兹曼的冷笑话，迪巴拉对内马尔越来越敬佩了，当然她也没有忽视格里兹曼正比划着的手上色彩斑斓的闪光指甲，内马尔也有差不多的。

两个发光体把挂着五颜六色装饰的脑袋凑到一起，内马尔给两人拍了张自拍。迪巴拉一点也不想知道那到底是怎样灾难的画面，天使的脸也救不了她们的造型，她绝对不会去看内马尔的ins，绝不会。

 

她们俩甚至开始分享同一块芒果慕斯——毫无公众人物自知之明地拿着爱心柄的勺子互喂。迪巴拉怀疑她下周就会收到她们俩的婚礼邀请函。

她已经能想象得到明天所有报纸的娱乐版头条了，“我真为她们的经纪人感到悲哀。”

“很不幸，我就是其中之一。”哀怨的声音在她旁边响起来，迪巴拉吓了一跳，她看得太专注根本没注意这里还有一个人。

 

哈梅斯正一脸菜色地盯着地面装鸵鸟，她的脑子一片茫然，如果可以她希望自己从来没有来到过这个世界。

“你还好吧？”她听见一个温柔的声音。

 

她抬头，对上一双灰绿色的眼睛。凑过来的女孩子有一头乌黑的直发，几缕散在耳边，纤长的睫毛卷翘着，像宝石一样明净的眼眸带着一点点关切。她的心跳加速了。

而迪巴拉也愣住了，她现在不想嘲笑格里兹曼的文艺了。她是对的，世界上真的有那么一刻会全都被粉红色充斥，她看着对面 ~~逃避现实~~ 的脆弱表情和 ~~因为心力交瘁~~ 苍白的面庞，心底涌起一股怜惜之情。

 

“你……”

“你……”

两人一起开口，又一起停顿。她们静默片刻，相视微笑。

“你想来点黑森林蛋糕吗？”迪巴拉问。

“当然。”哈梅斯理了理头发，去他x的该死的内马尔，她不管了，现在她有更重要的事情要做。

 

爱情他来得太快就像龙卷风，或许下周会有两封婚礼邀请函了。

 

END


End file.
